A few mistakes ago
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes, even Bailey Pickett. And when everything is falling apart for her, she just needs the right person to save her and help her erase those mistakes.
1. The Truth Is Revealed

**Hi, guys!**

**So this is a new story and I don't know how long it'll be. But I decided to post the new chapter now, and if you like it, then I'll keep writing ;) So this is up to you! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I can't hide this anymore. It's been almost 6 month and he's now able to see it. I have to tell him" Bailey Pickett said to herself in a defeated voice as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Bailey slightly started shaking and sat down on the bed In her bedroom. How was she ended here? She was almost 6 month pregnant and the dad, Dave, didn't know it. Yes, Dave was her boyfriend. Yes, she wasn't dating Cody anymore and yes, she regretted it! But after they graduated from Seven Seas High, Bailey went to Yale and Cody lived with his mom at the hotel, while he searched for another college. They got too busy and didn't see each other that much. So after about 10 months of trying to keep it all together, they both gave up and that lead to a second break up. And now Bailey regretted that more than anything! Bailey had been so desperate that she'd moved into his appartment only a few weeks after they started dating. Dave was nice and handsome, but got very easily angry and when he was angry he wouldn't listen at all. Not that he listened that much to her anyways, but anger didn't make it better at all! Must've been why he hadn't noticed her morning sickness, food cravings and mood swings for these past few months.

Anyways. After a few moments of recollecting herself, she stood up and walked into the little living room. As usual, Dave was just sitting on the couch with a bear and a bag of chips, while watching another football game.

"Dave?" Bailey softly said and started to walk towards the couch. "Can we talk?"

Dave just kept looking at the screen "Of course, Sweetie," he answered, completely uninterested.

Bailey just sighed and sat down on the couch next to him. She was so nervous, and didn't really know how to tell him. But for starters she needed to get his attention away from that stupid football game and the bag of chips.

"Dave, I have something really important to tell you," She tried again.

"Okay. Then tell me," But even though he responded her, his eyes were still glued to the TV.

Bailey was getting really annoyed now. There was only one thing left to do! So Bailey grabbed the TV Remote and turned off the TV.

"Please listen to me, Dave!" Bailey growled at him and sent him daggers with her eyes.

"Okay! Then tell me!" He practically yelled back at her.

Bailey swallowed nervously and took a deep breath before she spoke again "Okay. For the past few months I've been sort of hiding something from you…"

"What? What is it?!" Dave's eyes went wide and he suddenly seemed really interested.

"The thing is, Dave, I-ehmmm. I'm p-pregnant." She choked out and looked at him with worried eyes, just waiting for him to react .

But all she got was silence. For what seemed like hours to Bailey, they both just sat there. Dave just stared into space, and for once it looked like he was actually thinking. It was like time stood still until Dave suddenly stood up, and quickly walked back to their living room. Bailey got worried and followed him. As she entered the bedroom, Dave had already found a backpack and started to toss some of Bailey's stuff and clothe into it.

"Dave! What are you doing?!" Bailey exclaimed in shock and walked over to him.

"What does it look like? I'm packing your stuff," He coldly answered the confused woman, and closed the backpack. He then walked out of the room and headed for the front door.

"But I'm not going anywhere! I live here!" Bailey followed him.

"Not anymore, because I don't want anything to do with your pregnancy, your baby or you anymore!" He hissed, took a pair of her boots, and threw them out of the door along with the back pack.

Bailey was terrified! She knew that he would be mad, but now he was actually throwing her out! And she had no money, and nowhere else to stay! In panic, tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"Dave, please don't do this to me! This is your baby!" She cried out "Can't we talk about it? Please!"

But no matter how much she begged and cried, Dave ignored her. After a few minutes of yelling and crying, Dave took Bailey by the arm, pushed her out of the front down, and slammed the door behind her. Bailey immediately turned around and started to knock desperately on the door, while she sobbed and cried her heart out.

_What was she going to do? She was pregnant, broke and her parents were far away and she didn't know anyone else around these parts. Dave was her only lifeline, and now he was gone as well._

Bailey kept hitting the door with her hands, until it felt like they could fall off anytime. Right then she realized her defeat, and broke down in tears again. Her mascara was smeared, her eyes were red and her face was wet from all the tears. She realized that crying wouldn't help her at all, so she took on her shoes, grabbed the backpack and headed out the door of the big building. She was now all alone on the streets of New Heaven. It was starting to get dark already, so Bailey decided to find somewhere to stay for the night. But sadly, all she found was a cold bench close to road, where a few cars were driving by and lightened up the dark October night.

In her backpack she found a big, warm sweater and a hoodie that she could fit, even with her baby bump. Then she carefully laid down on the hard bench and rested her head on the backpack. It was so cold and uncomfortable, but Bailey had nowhere else to go, so she tried to stay strong and stayed. After a few hours of restlessly moving on the bench and moaning in pain, Bailey broke down in tears again.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She said as she looked down at her belly "I'm a horrible mom, but I promise you that mommy will take care of you and will find a place to stay, okay?" She carefully caressed her belly as she sobbed. "I will let no one hurt you."

Afterwards Bailey cried herself to sleep on the cold bench. Not caring about people looking at her or how uncomfortable she was. She was too tired to think anymore. ..

* * *

**So this was the pilot (kinda) and If you like it, then I'll keep writing ;) I hope you liked it!**

I don't own The Suite Life On Deck or the characters from the show. 

**xoxo**

**Emilie**


	2. It's Too Cold Outside For Angels To Fly

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but Christmas has been keeping me busy! ;)

I promise I'll update more often from now on! Enjoy!

* * *

In fact Bailey was so tired that she slept all night, without waking up once. Through the whole night she slept on the cold bench, while the cool wind calmly blew against her body. She didn't notice though, and was fast asleep until the weak sunshine lightened up the streets again the next morning.

Bailey slowly woke up and after a few moments of staring into the sky, she sat up and realized, to her dismay, that it wasn't a dream. She had in fact been sleeping in the streets of New Heaven, and she was what you could call 'homeless'. And she was also very hungry, she realized when her stomach growled loudly like an angry dog. But of course Dave had been so nice that he'd given her **no** money when he threw her out, so now Bailey had to feed herself and a baby; with no money.

"How am I supposed to feed both of us when I don't have any money?" Bailey whispered as she caressed the bump on her stomach.

As she said that, a little group of teens walked by while they were singing a song out loud together. That gave Bailey an idea! She didn't see herself as a singer in the future, but she had been told a few times that she had a great voice, so she a might as well use it now that it was her only solution. So for a few minutes Bailey sat back on the bench and relaxed a bit, as she thought of possible songs that she could sing. And she did find one in the back of her brilliant mind that would be easy to perform. It was certainly not the happiest song, but it was easy to sing with no instruments and she knew it very well. So the young woman grabbed her bag, laid it on the ground in front of her and calmly started to sing.

**_White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes._**

**_ Burnt lungs, sour taste, Light's gone, day's end._**

**_ Struggling to pay rent, long nights, strange men_**

**_And they say_**

**_ She's in the Class A Team, stuck in her daydream._**

**_ Been this way since 18, but lately her face seems._**

**_ Slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries. _**

**_And they scream: The worst things in life come free to us,_**

**_ Cause we're just under the upperhand, and go mad for a couple of grams._**

**_ And she don't want to go outside tonight._**

**_ And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland, or sells love to another man_**

**_ It's too cold outside, for angels to fly_**

**_ Angels to fly! _**

**_Ripped gloves, raincoat. Tried to swim and stay afloat._**

**_ Dry house, wet clothes, loose change, bank notes._**

**_ Weary-eyed, dry throat, Call girl, no phone._**

**_And they say: She's in the Class A Team._**

**_ Stuck in her daydream, been this way since 18_**

**_ But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting_**

**_ Crumbling like pastries._**

**_And they scream: The worst things in life come free to us._**

**_ Cause we're just under the upperhand._**

**_ And go mad for a couple of grams, but she don't want to go outside tonight._**

**_ And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland, or sells love to another man._**

**_ It's too cold outside for angels to fly_**

**_ An angel will die, covered in white._**

**_ Closed eye and hoping for a better life._**

**_ This time, we'll fade out tonight. Straight down the line._**

**_And they say: She's in the Class A Team._**

**_ Stuck in her daydream, been this way since 18_**

**_ But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting_**

**_ Crumbling like pastries._**

**_ They scream: The worst things in life come free to us._**

**_ And we're all under the upperhand. Go mad for a couple of grams._**

**_ And we don't want to go outside tonight, and in a pipe we fly to the Motherland,_**

**_ Or sell love to another man._**

**_ It's too cold outside for angels to fly._**

**_ Angels to fly_**

**_ To fly, fly_**

**_ Angels to fly, to fly, to fly_**

**_ Angels to die…_**

At the end of the song, a tiny crowd who had listened to her singing, threw some money for her on her bag. Bailey sent them a smiled and thanked them before they left.And after singing the same song a few more times she grabbed the bag and checked how much money she'd made.

"10$, huh? I guess that's okay for a first time. At least it's enough to get us _some_ food, " Bailey stated and stood up from the bench, while she looked for a place to eat. And as lucky as she was, there was a little fast food restaurant right down the street. And for those 10$ she got herself a simple burger, some water and fries. The rest of the money, she'd keep so she had something to buy dinner for later. The day quickly went by, and once in a while Bailey would sing to gain some money. And again the darkness fell over the city, and people slowly disappeared from the streets. That left Bailey, once again, all alone on the cold bench.

"Well, baby. We made it through the day," Bailey said to her belly, and smiled. Sure she was tired and a little cold, but besides that she was everything seemed fine, until Bailey suddenly spotted something suspicious. Down the street there was a person walking towards her, all dressed in black and looking down. Bailey knew that she shouldn't judge people on their look, but she suddenly felt really nervous. He got closer and closer, and just as he was about to walk past her and disappear in the dark, he quickly turned around and grabbed her by the arm.

"I need money! Give me your money," he yelled with a creepy voice.

Bailey was now officially scared to death and wished she was anywhere but where she was at that very moment.

"I-I don't have any m-money," She nervously cried out.

"Don't lie to me! Give me some money! I need them!" he shouted again and shook her body violently. Then Bailey looked at his face. It was full of scars and his eyes were red. The view made her shiver and she started to debate with herself what to do.

Give the man her money for probably drugs and alcohol, or keep protesting and maybe get hurt. She went for the first option and found her money in her pocket.

"I'll give you my money if you promise to leave me alone!" she said and a tear slowly flowed down her pale cheek. She didn't want him to hurt her or the baby.

The man just nodded "Just give me the damn money!"

Bailey gave him her 16$ with shaking hands and as soon as he had the money firmly in his hand, he ran away. Leaving a scared and crying Bailey on the bench. A crying Bailey with no money, no food and no hope...

* * *

So that was chapter 2, guys!

I don't think it turned out **that great**, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways! ;)

**BTW:** I don't own the song in this chapter! It's called "The A Team" sung by Ed Sheeran.

Byeeee! ^_^


	3. The Savior!

It was now completely dark, and the streets were again completely lifeless and dead. Only a few cars drove by. No one noticed the young woman on the bench, whose body was all curled up in a ball. To people she wasn't any different from all of the other homeless people they saw, so why care?

Back on the bench, Bailey was sleeping. She was cold and hungry, since her money for food had been stolen earlier. She was still in shock, but got so tired of crying that she fell asleep in the end. And In the middle of her badly needed sleep, Bailey was woken up by a loud slam. She sat up on the bench, and moaned in pain because of her sore back, that was caused by the uncomfortable bench. But the hurting back was quickly forgotten when she saw what caused the loud slam. It was a man who apparently had the need to close the door on his car very harshly!

"Seriously?! That's what woke me up?" Bailey growled irritated and looked at the owner of the car, who was walking down the street towards the fast-food restaurant, where Bailey herself had bought her food earlier.

"Jerk. You don't need to slam your door like there's no tomorrow." Bailey said to herself and then laid back down on the bench again. Right next to the bench there was lamppost, who apparently felt like not working at that very moment, so it started to constantly blink. No matter how hard she tried, sleeping was impossible when that lamppost was blinking all the time. Because of that she decide to do the opposite of sleeping. She was going to stay awake and sing, even though it was about 2 AM! She didn't care. So as a few more cars drove by, she started so sing in the dark and silent night.

**_I still remember the look on your face_**

**_ Lit through the darkness at 1:58 _**

**_The words that you whispered for just us to know_**

**_ You told me you loved me so why did you go... away._**

**_I do recall now the smell of the rain, _**

**_Fresh on the pavement, _**

**_I ran off the plane, _**

**_That July ninth, the beat of your heart, _**

**_It jumps through your shirt I can still feel your arms. _**

**_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes, _**

**_All that I know is I don't know, _**

**_How to be something you miss. _**

**_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_**

**_ Never imagined we'd end like this _**

**_Your name forever the name on my lips _**

As Bailey was singing, a young man walked out of the fast-food restaurant and started to walk towards his car. Soon he reached his car and was about to step into it, but he stopped immediately when he notice the young woman on the bench. All he could see was that she had dirty-blonde and curly hair, her face was covered by the dark shadow of the night. Along with her hair he could also hear her voice. It was soft and pure. That blonde hair along with the angelic voice seemed familiar to him, so slowly he closed the door of his car again, and started to walk towards the singing blonde. He stopped a few feet in front of her and just stared at her. He thought he knew her, but he couldn't quite figure out who it was.

**_ I do remember the swing of your step_**

**_ The life of the party you're showing off again_**

**_ And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in. _**

**_I'm not much for dancing, _**

**_But for you I did because _**

**_I loved your handshake meeting my father _**

**_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets _**

**_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something. _**

**_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions and _**

**_I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes, _**

**_All that I know is I don't know, how to be something you miss. _**

**_Never thought we'd have a last kiss _**

**_Never imagined we'd end like this _**

**_Your name forever the name on my lips_**

**_ Ohh _**

**_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep and _**

**_I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe and _**

**_I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are. _**

**_Hope it's nice where you are and _**

**_I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day and _**

**_Something reminds you-_**

****Bailey suddenly stopped singing, when a voice interrupted her.

"Bailey?" The voice asked, with a hint of doubt.

Bailey quickly shot her head up and saw a human shadow in front of her. A man. She felt her heart beat faster again, and her palms getting sweaty. She could already imagine what horrible things he could do to her! The pressure was too much, and all the hormones in her body because of her pregnancy couldn't take it anymore, so suddenly she broke down in tears again.

"Please don't hurt me," she cried out and sobbed loudly.

The man realized that he had scared her, so he quickly ran over to her and down next to her, before he wrapped his arms around her in hug. In that very moment Bailey looked up and saw the face of the person.

"C-cody?" she sobbed.

"Yes," he replied and looked at her with worried, but loving eyes.

"What a-are you doing here?" she asked him with a confused look.

"You're wondering what I'm doing here? You better tell me why you're all alone in the streets of New Heaven at 2 AM, on a bench while you're singing," he questioned her with a suspicious look on his face.

"I'm here because…because….because D-Dave threw me out!" she sobbed out again and cried into his chest.

Cody was not stupid and could see that she wasn't able to talk about right now, so he just caressed her back and tried to sooth her down.

"It's okay. Come on. I'll take back you to my place and you can stay there until you figure out something else, okay?" His voice whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to bother you and your mom, Cody."

"You're not bothering anyone, Bailey. I don't live with my mom anymore," he paused "Come on. Get your stuff and let's get into the car." He stood up and commanded.

Bailey was too tired to think about it twice, so she just grabbed her bag and got into the car. She was so tired that she fell asleep as soon as she hit the comfortable and soft seat of the car. It was like sleeping on a cloud, compared to the bench. And with that last thought, they drove away from New Heaven, into the dark night.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :D

The song was "Last Kiss" By Taylor Swift that I do not own! ;) I don't own "The suite life on deck" either.

XOXO

Emilie


	4. Sunshine

**AN: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated earlier! But I had some trouble with my computer and school took a lot of my time. I promise I'll do my best to update more from now on! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning when a little sunshine slowly slid across Bailey's face, her eyelids slowly started to flutter. It was weird, but incredible how comfortable and warm she felt. Normally the bench used to be cold and hard, but suddenly it felt like it was a bed. That's when Bailey's eyes shut up and saw that she actually was in a bed, or rather on a couch. She was lying on a soft couch, entoured but pillows and blanket. She just stared at all the pleasing and comfortable furniture until she heard a weak slurping sound. It made her turn her head, and spot someone sitting on a chair, sipping on his coffee, while he read a science-magazine. And yes, of course it was Cody. Bailey could recognize his dirty-blond hair, blue-greenish eyes and sidebangs anywhere. As she just was lying there, calmly looking at her savior with a small smile plastered on her face, he looked up from his magazine and looked her right in the eyes.

"Goodmorning," he smiled weakly.

"Goodmorning, Cody."

"Did you sleep well?" He stood up and started to pour another cup of coffee in the little kitchen.

"Yes. I sure did," she smiled shyly at him, as her cheeks turned red. It was his smile, his amazing and dazzling smile that had that effect on her.

"Would you like a cup of coffee," he looked up at her and grabbed another mug when she shook her head in response "No thanks. I haven't been drinking coffee for about 5 months." When he was done pouring hot coffee into his own mug, he walked over to the couch and sat down on it, next to her. He took a sip of his coffee and then looked at her. His eyes were concerned.

"May I know what happened to you? How did you end up sleeping on a bench?"

She nodded quietly. Why wouldn't she tell him? He was going to find out anyways. So she removed all of the comforting blankets from her warm body and stood up in front of him. Cody didn't understand why, so when she started to take of her big sweater, doubt was definately showing in his eyes. What was she doing?

"This happened," she got the sweater completely off.

Cody spotted her babybump, and his eyes went wide.

"You...You're p-pregnant?"

"Yes," she sighed and then sat down next to him again.

"How far along are you? With who? And how?" the questions left his mouth sharply and quickly.

"To answer all of your questions: I'm pregnant by 6 months, The father is a guy called Dave and I think you know how a pregnancy usually starts," she stated quickly and then just looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

For a few moments Cody just sat there and stared into space. It seemed like he didn't know how to react or what to say. Though, after a few moments, he finally looked at her again and spoke.

"Wow... It's just... I just never imagined this happening to you. I mean, you're so..."

"I know. I've always been a good girl and now I'm pregnant, and I'm only 19 years old. I know." She sighed and sat down on the couch again. Suddenly she got all emotional, and couldn't control herself.

"I'm 19, I'm pregnant, I'm lost, My parents don't know about it and I don't know what to do anymore," she sobbed out and started to cry.

Within seconds, Cody was by her side and hugged her. Seeing his usually beaming and happy Bailey crying, was like stabbing him with knifes. It hurt. Just because they broke up, it didn't mean the he didn't care. In fact he cared about her more than anything. After all they didn't break up because they didn't love each other. They broke up because school took too much of their time.

"I can't believe how stupid I was. Why did I start dating the first guy I met after our break up? And then I was even more stupid and moved in with him!" She sobbed again, and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Shhh... It's gonna be okay, Bailey. You can stay here for as long as you want." Cody tried to sooth her down.

A few more sobs were heard, before she pulled away from his embrace and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Really?" Another tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away.

"Of course."

"Thankyou so much, Cody," she hugged him again. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Cody just smiled and rubbed her back. He was happy to see a smile on her face again.

* * *

**I know it was pretty short, but I'm on Winter Break now, so I have plenty of time to write. That way I'll hopefully be in advance with the story and can post more often ;)**

**Please review and let me hear what you think ;D**

**xoxo**

**Emilie**


	5. Small Bump

**New chapter! :D**

**So I've decided that I'll probably update every week. Once in a week. Some times, maybe twice. Hope you understand and that it's O.K with you. And I'm sorry for the crappy layout. I really suck at making it look good! xD**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as well! I know it's not the most exciting story right now, but don't worry. I'm working on it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That night Cody and Bailey were sitting on the couch in the living room, when Cody thought of something when his old guitar caught his eye.

"Bailey, when I found you yesterday, you were singing. Why?"

"It's not like I had planned to get thrown out of the apartment, and Dave wasn't nice enough to give me some money. I was singing to earn money." She looked at him with slightly tired eyes and sent him a weak smile.

"You have a really beautiful voice," he paused for a minute and then thought about the question, that was about to escape his lips. "If you don't want to, I completely understand, but your voice is really beautiful and I have a guitar right here," he nodded towards the old guitar in the corner of the room.

"You want me to sing for you?" she placed her cup of tea on the table in front of them.

"Only if you want to," he replied in a nervous whisper. He didn't want to upset her.

Bailey just sat there and looked at him for a few moments before she slightly bit her bottom lip and nodded calmly. "Sure, why not."

In a second, Cody had grabbed the old guitar and handed it to her. She took it with a small smile on her face and then looked at it for a few seconds, then she positioned it right and slowly started to play a few cords. And then her voice started to escaped her lips in a beautiful symphony of words.

**You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,**

** You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes, **

**I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans.**

** A small bump in four months, you're brought to life  
I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth, If you're not inside me, **

**I'll put my future in you.**

_**You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.**_

_** Oh, you are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. **_

_**And you'll be alright.**_

**Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.**

** With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin. Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,**

** And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide. A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.  
And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth, **

**I****f you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you.**

_**You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. **_

_**Oh, you are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. **_

_**And you'll be alright.**_

**You can lie with me, With your tiny feet When you're half asleep, I'll leave you be.**

** Right in front of me For a couple weeks So I can keep you safe.**

**Cause you are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.**

_** You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.**_

_** And you'll be alright...**_

Bailey strummed the guitar one last time and then looked up at Cody, who was sitting quietly in the other end of the couch. He seemed speechless.

"T-that was beautiful. You're really talented." He made eye contact with her. It made her blush.

"Thankyou," she smiled shyly and then handed him the guitar.

Cody took the guitar and placed it on the floor next to him. Then he stood up, grabbed their mugs and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll leave the guitar there, in case you feel like singing or just strum the guitar once in a while," he said from the kitchen, as he started to clean the mugs. Bailey felt bad about letting him do all the work, so she got up from the couch and joined Cody by the sink. For a moment she just stood there and looked at him clean up the dishes.

"I really want you to know,Cody, that I really appreciate what you do for me," she started "And if there is anything I can help you with, just tell me."

He smiled and turned his head towards her "Thanks. But it's my pleasure to help you out."

"But seriously, Cody. If you need help, please tell me! I'd love to help. Really."

"I appreciate that, but I don't wanna make your more tired than you already are. You're carrying a baby, Bails."

"I know but- Wait a minute. Did you just call me Bails?" her eyes went wide, and she saw him blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry so about that! You know it's just..You know; an old habit from when we were... You know... D-dating." He looked at his dishes again to avoid her wandering eyes.

"Oh yeah... B-but don't be sorry. If you feel like it, you can call me Bails," she laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, sounds...good?" He finished in an awkward tone and left the sink. "You're probably tired by now. I'll head into my own room so you can have your own private space now," he smiled and then left the kitchen followed closely behind by Bailey.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

He opened the door to his own bedroom, and walked in. But before he closed the door, he turned around "Goodnight, Bailey. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks. Sweet dreams to you too," she gave him a little awkward wave and smile before he closed the door and disappeared.

Afterwards, Bailey turned around but realized that she had nothing to sleep in, so she quickly knocked on Cody's door.

"Cody, can I borrow a shirt or something else to sleep in?"

A few seconds later Cody opened the door and handed her a t-shirt, along with a pair of clean training shorts. "I thought you may want a pair of shorts as well?"

"Yeah, thankyou. Goodnight...Again."

"Goodnight, Bails."

With that he disappeared into his room again and Bailey changed into the clothe he gave her and went to sleep on the couch again. It smelled like him. The couch, the shirt, the blankets... Everything smelled like Cody, and what a comforting scent that was to Bailey. So with her body buried in a few blankets and that lovely scent, she fell asleep...

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Please Tell me what you think in a review!**

**BTW: I don't own "The suite life on deck" or the song "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran**

**xoxo**

**Emilie **


	6. It's gonna be alright

**H!**

**I'm so so so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter since...forever. (Please don't kill me).**

**After this chapter, I probably won't post for a while Again, but that's only because I'll be working on the story so that I'm always a few chapters in advance. Then I'll probably post more often. I really hope you're okay with it. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, Cody woke up and could smell something good. Could that be the smell of turkey bacon? Yes, it was turkey bacon, because when Cody walked out of his bedroom, while rubbing his tired eyes, he saw the small kitchen table being packed with food! Small pancakes, egg, bacon and a lot more! Sitting on one of the chairs next to the table, Bailey was reading a magazine while nibbling at a little scone. When she heard his footsteps, she immediately looked up at him.

"Goodmorning, Cody. I hope this is okay?"

"Of course. This is really amazing," he answered her calmly and sat down on the other chair.

Bailey simply smiled and started to pour herself some warm tea.

"Tea?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Oh yeah, thanks." He held onto his mug and waited for her to stop pouring, before he calmly lifted the mug and sipped at the burning liquid.

"So what are you planning on doing today? Don't you have school?"

"We have the week off to finish some studying for a big test coming up, so I'll probably have to study today as well. What about you? What are your plans?" He grabbed a little piece of bacon as he waited for her answer.

"I've decided to call my parents today. They really need to know about all of this. That is the least I can do for them. Being honest..." She paused and took a sip of tea. Cody just nodded and looked down.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea to tell them," silence filled the room again for a few seconds. "So are you going back to Kettlecorn then?"

"I don't know. It would kinda be safer to stay here. There's better hospitals and doctors here. I want only the best for this baby, but I don't really know what to do."

Cody bit his bottom lip in doubt and nodded slowly, before a idea popped into his mind and he looked at her again.

"I understand if you don't want to or can't, but do know that you are more than welcome to stay here for a while." Nervously, he looked up at her. Afraid of her answer and reaction.

He had no reason to be nervous though, because her reaction was positive. She sent him a shy smile, and he saw her cheeks turn slightly pink. But at the same time her eyes lid up, and seemed to shine.

"Really? You sure you wouldn't mind? I don't want you to miss out on you studying because of me."

"No, don't worry. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"That's amazing. Thank you so much, Cody! You have no idea how much this means to me." She beamed out of joy, before she stood up and practically ran out over to the couch. Then she realized that her reaction had been pretty revealing towards her feelings, considering they were 'exes'. She blushed even more than before.

"I'm sorry... It's just...yeah..." She paused to think about a way to change the subject "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure. It's in my bedroom."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Before she could enter his bedroom again, Cody cleared his throat and made her stop.

"If you want some privacy while you're talking to your parents, you can just stay in my bedroom and close the door. I'll clean up the kitchen and the breakfast then."

"Don't worry, Cody. I'll just clean the kitchen after I'm done talking to my parents. After all I'm the one who cooked the breakfast and made this mess."

"Like I said to you yesterday; I don't want you to work too much. A pregnancy is hard work for you already."

"Cody. I think I can handle cleaning the kitchen." She sent him a obvious look, that told him that she meant what she said. Cleaning up her mess wasn't a problem. Cody sighed.

"Okay," he gave in "I'll let you clean it up, but next time I'll clean it!" he sharply pointed out.

She just let out a soft giggle in response, before she disappeared into his room and closed the door. Suddenly it was all quite in the room, and he started to think. Started to think about how Bailey's parents would react to all of this. He thought that Eunice and Grammy Pickett probably would be a little shocked, but wouldn't be that mad. But with Clyde, he had no idea. When he met Clyde back on the farm when the twister hit, he noticed that Clyde easily got angry. Not to mention that Cody thought that Clyde would kill him, when he accidentally hit him in the eye with corn.

That made Cody nervous. What if Clyde got so mad and disappointed by Bailey, that he'd decide to kick her out? That'd be horrible. Of course Bailey would be able to live with him if she needed a place to stay, but it'd still break her heart.

After a few minutes of cleaning the kitchen, Cody heard the door to his bedroom open. When he looked up, he saw Bailey walking out of the room. Her face expression was kinda of hard to read. He didn't know what to say to her.

"So... What happened?"

She let out a light sigh. "Well, my mom took it really well, and told me that'd she be there for me every step of the way. When it comes to my dad, it's more complicated. He was really disappointed in me, and told me that it might be best for me to stay in the city." She paused for a moment and started to walk towards Cody. "I think it's because he is too disappointed and shocked right now to face me, so he needs some time and space to get used to it." She let the right corner of her mouth twitch in a small sign of disappointment. "But it's okay. At least he didn't tell me to never come back."

He could see that she was having a hard time holding the tears back, so Cody opened his arms for her. "Come here," he said quietly and engulfed her in his arms. She buried her face in his shirt and let out a few sobs. "Shhh. It's alright. Everything is going to be okay, Bails" he softly whispered into her ear, trying to sooth her down. After a few minutes of just standing there, holding on to each other, Bailey pulled away from Cody. She looked up at him with red eyes and messy hair, but she still looked so beautiful to him.

"Thank you, Cody." She sent him a weak smile. "I'm so happy to have someone like you in my life. Someone I can really count on."

That made Cody smile. He really wanted her to feel that way. Feel and know that'd he be there for her, even though they weren't dating anymore.

"No need to thank me. You can always come to me."

She smiled again and then noticed something behind him.

"Cody... Why did you clean up the kitchen?"

"I'm really sorry. But I'm really tired right now, so if you could punish me later, that'd be great?" he laughed a little. That made Bailey giggle as well.

"Well, what if the punishment is to watch a movie with me?" she teasingly said.

"I think I can handle that now," and with that the two friends walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. Both knowing that everything was going to be okay.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay.**

**It's kinda boring right now, I know. But don't worry! Some drama will be coming soon. Hope you'll stay tuned.**

**xoxo**

**Emilie**


	7. Doubt

Here is a new chapter! ;D

Enjoy!

* * *

So, the weeks quickly went by. Bailey was now 8 month pregnant, and her stomach was really big now. It kinda looked like she had swallowed a balloon.

"Urgh. I'm so tired of this!" She groaned as she was sitting on the couch, looking at her stomach.

"Tired of what?" Cody asked from the kitchen, where he was washing the dishes.

"I'm tired of being fat! And incapable of doing stuff on my own."

He sat down the last dish, and walked into the living room. While Bailey hated her pregnancy, Cody absolutely adored it! The 'pregnant' look suited her so well, because Cody always had known that she'd be a mother one day, because she always cared about other people first. Her baby 'bump' and that pregnant glow she had, made her look even more beautiful, and no one could deny it! Well, except for Bailey. Another thing that he also had noticed was that Bailey's shirts were starting sit really tight, specially around her chest. He didn't want to sound like a pervert, but he had noticed that her breast had gotten bigger, because of the milk. Not that really he looked at them, but it was almost impossible not to notice it.

"You're not fat, Bails. You're pregnant."

"Still! When the baby is born I'll have to loose all the gained weight. I'll never get my normal body back." She pouted.

"Yes you will. But only if you're willing to fight for it."

The young woman let out a sight.

"You're right. I'm sorry for being so whiny. I don't mean to be. It just kinda happens."

"Don't worry. You're pregnant, it's normal."

"Still. It's not okay when you're letting me live here for free and you're taking so good care of me."

He smiled at the last comment.

"I'm doing it because I want to and because I care."

"Still." She paused for a while "I wish I could do something for you."

At that very moment, there was a loud buzz sound. It was someone downstairs who wanted to get in.

"Well, you can do something for me. If you don't mind getting your beautiful, pregnant body of the couch and let whoever is downstairs in?"

He walked back to the kitchen to clean the rest of the kitchen. She let out a small giggle. He always knew the right things to say.

"I think I can manage that."

So Bailey got off the couch and pressed on the button so that someone downstairs, was able to get inside. After wards she waited for a few seconds, before she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, and got shock. Why was he here?

"Dave? What are you doing here?!"

"Calm down, babe. I'm just here to talk to you."

"One: I am not your 'babe'. And two: we have nothing to talk about."

"Of course we do! I miss you, and I want you back in my life.

He sent her a smile. A smile that annoyed her like hell.

"Who is it, Bails?" Cody yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh Nobody, It's just someone who got the wrong address." She tried to send Dave a hint. She didn't want him here or in her life.

"Come on, Bailey! You can't live here with some random guy for the rest of your life. I'll take better care of you." Dave tried to get in, but Bailey managed to keep him out.

"You got to be kidding me?! YOU! Taking better care of me? I don't think so! Cody has been taking amazingly good care of me and the baby for these past two months. Better than you ever have! And you don't even care about the baby, even though it's actually yours! So why don't you just get the hell out of here!"

From the kitchen, Cody could hear Bailey yell. It couldn't be 'nobody' then, so he decided to find out who it was. He didn't recognize them man at the door though.

"Who is it, Bailey?"

She turned around and sent Cody a mad look. She wasn't mad at Cody though. She was mad at Dave.

"Cody, may I present you Dave. The guy who threw me out."

"Hello, Dave. What brings you here then?" Cody stood next to Bailey, and looked at Dave with a not caring look.

"I am here to get my girlfriend back. So if you would just let me in, that would be great." He started to push the door open wide again, but Cody and Bailey manged to stop it halfway.

"Dave, what makes you think that she wants to live with you again?"

"You wanna know, little guy?" Dave sent Cody a threatening look. "She would have to come back to me. A little, scrawny student like you can't keep taking care of her. You have no money, and Bailey won't be able to work until the baby is at least 6 months old." He looked right into Bailey's eyes. "Bailey, your baby won't have a healthy life here. I know that what I did was stupid, but I've changed. I promise that I will take good care of you...and the baby. Please," His deep green eyes were still staring into hers.

It made her doubt. Maybe Dave was right? Cody didn't have loads of money since he was still studying, and Bailey couldn't help him with that problem since she was pregnant. Maybe it would be safest to go back and live with Dave. Maybe he had changed?

"So what do you say, Bailey? Will you come back?"

She didn't say anything but "I-I don't know..." She stood there and looked really confused. Her head turned to Cody, and he sent her a look that said 'I can't believe your doubting me.' Then he turned away and walked towards his bedroom. Before he closed the door, he turned around and looked at her "People can change, Bailey. That's true. But this guy threw you out, and left you with nothing! He won't change." He paused for a moment, and sighed. "Just know; If you go back to him, I'll respect it, but don't come crawling back to me when he does something bad to you again."

Cody closed the door, and everything was left in silence.

* * *

Hope you liked it?

Some drama is starting to build up. Please leave a review ;D

XOXO

Emilie


	8. Never!

Hi there!

Hope you will enjoy this Little chapter 8, with some drama in! ;p

* * *

What Cody just said, hit Bailey very hard. She didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time she wanted the best for her baby. What to do? She had no idea.

She was in deep thoughts, when she suddenly was dragged out the door and Down a few steps. Then she tripped and fell down another few steps. It was Dave who had pulled her outside.

"What are you doing?!" She groaned out in pain as she held her stomach in pain.

Dave laughed a little "I'm sorry, babe. I thought you were ready to go home."

"What? No, I haven't made my choice yet." She tried to get up from the floor, but it was hard because of her double sized stomach.

"Help me up, Dave! It hurts and it's your fault!" Bailey was furious!

Dave laughed again, and walked down the steps to reach her. Why the hell was he laughing?

"It's not my fault that you're so fat and clumsy." He reached out for her hand, but she slapped it away.

"Fat and clumsy?!" She couldn't believe he called her that. Cody was right; Dave would never change. He reached out for her hand again, but she shot him down right away.

"Don't touch me, you stupid bastard! I don't want you back into my life, ever! You haven't changed and you never will. Get away from me and my baby!"

"Hey, it's my baby too, you know? I can do with it whatever I want to, and I have the right to take you back. You and the baby!" A mad Dave yelled and roughly grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go. It hurts!" Bailey whimpered with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go back home with you. I wanna stay here with Cody."

"Who says he will let you in again?! Did you see how mad he was at you before?" He pointed towards the door of Cody's apartment.

"Maybe he won't. But one thing I am sure of, is that I don't want to be with you. So let go of me!" And with that Bailey somehow managed to bite his hand as hard she could.

"AWWW!" He grabbed his hand in pain. After a few seconds of holding onto his hands, he looked down at Bailey again. You could see the madness in his eyes. He was on the edge now!

"You stupid bitch! You're insane! Screw you!" With that Dave kicked her in the stomach, ran down the stairs and away. Bailey let out a loud scream in pain. But Dave was gone. Leaving Bailey all alone on the staircase, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her stomach hurt, but she was more afraid of the fact that Dave might have hurt the baby.

As Dave left the building, Cody suddenly opened the door to his apartment and spotted Bailey. He quickly ran down to her and knelt down by her side.

"Bails?! Are you okay? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Just get me to the hospital, please." She sobbed. Cody now felt bad for saying what he said earlier. Of course he'd be there for her, but he was just really hurt because he thought Bailey would pick Dave over him.

"Of course. Can you walk by yourself?" He was really worried.

Bailey tried to get up, but quickly fell down on her knees again as she grabbed her stomach in pure pain. She let put a loud groan.

"It really hurts, Cody."

Cody saw no other solution than this one, so he gently picked her up and carried her down the stairs and out to his car bridal style. Even though Bailey was hurting, she couldn't help but be amazed by Cody's sudden strength. Before she could give it another thought, Cody sat her down in the back of his little car.

"Thank you, Cody."

He sent her a smile "You're welcome." Then he closed the door, sat in the drivers seat and drove off to the hospital.

When they finally arrived to the hospital, they were immediately sent to a room were Bailey was able to lay down and relax. The nurse had told them to just stay in the room, and a doctor would be with them in a few minutes. And just like the nurse had told them, a doctor came in a took different tests a few minutes later. He said he'd be back when the results were up and left the room. In the beginning both Cody and Bailey were completely silent. It wasn't awkward, it was just silent. But in the end Cody felt like he needed to say something, so he went with the obvious.

"Are you okay, Bails?"

He grabber her hand, and calmly stroked it with his thumb. She turned to him.

"It still kinda hurts, but I'm more worried about the baby. Even though I didn't plan on having this baby in the beginning, It has now grown on me and I'm okay with it," She smiled weakly. "I'm now starting to feel the responsibility and love of a mother."

Cody smiled back at her "I wish you shouldn't have to feel it this way though. I hate to see you hurt."

She blushed a bit. Even though she was completely comfortable around him, he still had that effect on her. "Thank you for taking so good care of me considering how I acted earlier."

"Don't worry. It's in the past."

"But it wasn't okay what I did. I doubted you, Cody! And even worse; I thought Dave would be better for me. Can't believe I did that. I'm so stupid" She looked down.

Cody didn't know how to respond to that, so he stood up then knelt down next to her bed and grabbed her hand. With his other hand, he grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"Bailey, you're not stupid. You thought of your baby's health and that's not stupid. That's called caring. You're an amazing person, and I'll be here for you every step of the way if that's what you want."

Bailey felt a tear roll down her cheek. A tear of happiness this time. He meant so much to her, but she was to afraid to tell. Afraid of rejection.

"Thank you for being so amazing, Cody." She pulled him into a tight hug, but the moment was ruined when the doctor walked into the room.

"Excuse me, Mrs Pickett. But I have the results..."

Cody and Bailey pulled away from the hugged and looked up at the doctor. They didn't know to expect and were scared.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^_^

Please leave a review or PM me some ideas!

xoxo

Emilie


	9. Feels Like A Nightmare!

**Hi, people!**

**New chapter, that I of course hope you will enjoy! Please leave a review! :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I got the results back," the doctor said, as he looked through his papers one last time. His eyes then looked at Bailey. "We still need to take a few more tests, but seems like your baby has been really lucky, miss Pickett. Luckily you covered up enough to save baby from the mans kicks. It could've gone really wrong if he'd kicked just one more time."

Both Cody and Bailey let out relieved sighs. The baby was safe.

"Thank you so much, doctor. When am I allowed to go home again?"

"We'd like to keep you here until at least tomorrow night. So we'll get you moved to another room in a few minutes. There you will be able to sleep, and your boyfriend will be able to sleep as well if that's what you both want."

"Oh, ehm thanks, doctor. But he isn't my boyfriend. He's just a friend." Bailey avoide looking at Cody, who was looking down at his feet. This was kinda awkward.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Bailey sent the doctor a shy smile, and nodded. It wasn't his fault. Cody and Bailey did indeed look like a couple. "I'll call a nurse, and she'll move you guys to another room."

"Thanks, doctor."

He sent the young adult a small smile, and then left them again. Bailey laid down in the bed again, and sighed. A few moments later, a nurse came in a started to push Bailey's bed towards the door. They were moving her to another room, so as they drove her bed to another room, Bailey looked up at Cody who was walking next to it.

"Thank God the baby is okay. For a second I thought Dave had won this round." She closed her eyes. Her body was sore, and she felt really tired. "Cody. Would you mind if I closed my eyes for just a second. I'm really tired." She yawned.

"No. Of course not. Go to sleep, and I'll be here when you wake up again," the young man ended his sentence by sending her a warm smile. With that she drifted off to sleep.

It was in the middle of the night, when Bailey suddenly woke up. She had this weird feeling in her stomach, so she calmly sat up in the hospital bed. She felt really uncomfortable, and kinda sick. She looked around, and saw the she in fact was in a new room, but Cody wasn't there. The couch next to her just stood there, all empty and dark. He'd said he'd be there when she woke up. Maybe he just went to the bathroom?

By coincidence, Bailey looked down and litterally saw red! Her sheets were covered in some red liquid.

"What the feathers? What is this stuff?" She tried to touch it, and looked at her fingers that were filled with red stains. Her fingertips were slowly rubbed against each other, to touch the liquid. The young woman the realized something: Blood! She was bleeding. A lot! She started to panic, and more blood kept on coming out from between her legs. Panic!

"HELP! CODY! SOMEONE?!" Her voice was shaky. "I'm bleeding a lot. Please, help! Something is wrong with my baby!" With her arms wrapped around her stomach in pure, and evil pain, Bailey kept on sobbing and call for help. But no one came to her rescue. No doctors, no nurses, no Cody. Where were they?! She needed them more than anything right now! She kept on calling for help, while her sobs got louder and louder all of the time. In the end she completely broke down, and cried harder than ever, and gave out a loud and high pitched scream. As that happened she felt a tight grip on her arm, and her body being shaked by somebody. But she was still the only person in the room! What was happening to her?

"Bailey," a weak voice called.

"_Bailey, Bailey, Bailey."_ The mysery voice kept on calling.

"Stop", she cried out. "Who are you? Stop doing this to me!" She shut her eyes tight, and hoped it would stop. Just then the voice that was calling her name became clearer, and the room lightened up. She allowed her eyelids to uncover her eyes, and looked around.

"Cody?" Her voice was shaky and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

"Are you okay, Bails?" He looked really worried. "You've been screaming and crying in your sleep for the last 5 minutes!"

Bailey was so confused right now. She was speechless, and couldn't get her thoughts together. Out of nowhere she started sobbing again. Immediately Cody was by her side and sat down by her side. He didn't care about the fact that what he did, might be a little out of place since they weren't dating. But Bailey needed comfort ASAP. So Cody leaned back against the bed that now was in a slightly raised position, so it was like a couch. Then he comfortingly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, as he let her burry her face in his chest. He didn't mind her drying of her tears in his shirt. He'd do anything for this woman. He couldn't admit it to her, at least not yet, but he did care very much about her.

"Shhh, Bails. It's okay. I'm here now, and I will not let you get hurt by anything or anybody.

She gave out another loud sob, and then started to calm down. To Cody's dismay, she moved her head away from his warm chest. But before he could feel too sad, she placed it in the crook of his neck and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I love you, Cody," She breathed into his neck.

At that very moment, Cody felt like an electric shock went through his whole body. What did she mean with that? Did she want him back? He didn't get the answers though, because soon enough she was asleep. All he could do was kiss her on her hair, and enjoy the moment.

"I love you too." Then he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**DO KNOW: ****I do not know everything about pregnancies, so some of this stuff that I write might not actually be possible. Maybe it can, maybe it can't? Just go with it though. It's a fiction anyways! ;P And sorrty if there are some typing mistakes. I'll fix that later. **

**xoxo**

**Emilie**


	10. Ready Or Not, Here We Go,

Hi!

I know it's been kinda a long time. Sorry, but I'm also working on a Tessie Story _and_ A Zaya/Cailey oneshot besides this story. So yeah... It takes time! xD

Anyways; Please read the **AN** in the end of this chapter! There's a question for you! :)

* * *

About an hour later, at 3 o'clock in the morning, Bailey wok up when she felt something strange. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was, but something wasn't right. Her body was kinda hurting too. Against her will, she removed her head from the warm and comfy crook of Cody's neck. Her head spun around a few times, and she scanned her whole body with her eyes. What in the world was this uncomfortable sensation? She let her hand slide along the soft material of the blanket, that was wrapped around her body. That's when she felt it. The blanket was wet. She removed it, and saw that a big part of the bed was wet. As well as in between her legs. But it wasn't urine, because that would smell a lot worse. Then what could it possibly be? That's when it hit her, and her eyes almost popped of her head.

"Cody!" She turned around and shook his body. Showing no mercy to the sleeping Cody, who immediately flew up in a sitting position.

"What?" He tried to sound fresh, but he clearly wasn't. His voice and expression was sleepy.

"Broken water!" She spat out, not even thinking about what she was saying, and if it made any sense.

"Huh? What? Speak english, Bails," Cody said without a clue.

"My water just broke!"

Now that actually made Cody wake up. Like Bailey's eyes had before, Cody's did the same, and popped out of his head.

"What? You're only about 33 weeks along!" He looked at her, and was answered with a loud scream. He was really scared now.

"Why are you screaming?!"

"Because I just had a contraction and it hurt! Still does!" She winced her eyes in pain.

"You're having contractions too?" Cody got out of the bed, so she could get some space.

"Of course I am, Cody!? Are you stupid or something? Everybody knows that when the water breaks, contractions will come soon after and it will hurt-" The last word ended with a painful scream. Cody knew that she was yelling at him, because she was in pain, so the mean words didn't get to him. He quickly shrugged them off, and focused on Bailey.

"Stay here. I'm going to get a nurse!" With that Cody quickly left the room, and ran down the clean halls of the hospital. After not too long, he bumped into a nurse.

"My friend is in a lot of pain. Her water just broke!"

The nurse tried to calm him down "Okay. I'll get a doctor, and we'll be there ASAP! Who's the patient and Which room number is she in?"

"Bailey Pickett. Room 6." As soon as the nurse had nodded, to show that it was noted, Cody turned around and started to run back towards Bailey's room. Just outside of her room, he heard another scream. Honestly, he was freaked out and scared. But he knew that he had to act strong, and in control, for Bailey's sake. He entered her room again, immediately he ran over to her. She was all sweaty, and took deep breaths.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Right now it's bearable, but when the next contraction comes, I think I'll die!" She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"No you're not. You've made it so far, and it's not now that you're quitting. You're strong and I know Bailey Pickett very well. I know she isn't a quitter. When she wants something, she'll do anything possible for it. Do you want this baby?" His eyes met hers, and didn't leave.

"Of course," she breathed out.

"Then you can do it! I'll be here every step of the way. I won't leave your side. That way you can yell at me, and squeeze my hand all you want. If that's what'll take, then I'm willing to do that, okay?" He grabbed her hand. "I believe in you."

Bailey gaze suddenly turned soft. It wasn't that scared and angry anymore. What he just told her, meant the world to her right now. It gave her the will to try. If Cody wasn't letting her down, then there was no way she was going to let him down. Not in a million years. In the heat of the moment, a doctor walked in. Both Cody and Bailey looked at her, waiting for some sort of order or information. The doctor was petite woman, about 40 years old, maybe a Little younger. She walked up to them, and smiled warmly.

"Hi, Bailey. I'm Dr. Anderson, and I'll be the one to help your child into this world," a small chuckle escaped the doctors lips. "I'll have to check how dilated you are."

Cody realized what that meant, and sent Bailey a strained look. What the doctor was about to check was kinda..intimate, so Cody didn't really know where to place himself.

"Ehmm, Bails? Du you want me to wait outside?" as he said that, he slowly backed away from her. Before he could get too far though, Bailey grabbed his hand.

"No. Please don't go."

Cody looked at her, with a small, crooked smile and sighed.

"If that's what you want, then of course; I'll stay."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I promised that I'd be here, so of course I'll stay if that's what you wish for!" He kissed her hand tenderly, and made her blush. Bailey just thought it was a kind, and friendly action, so she didn't make a big deal out of it. And also, she _kinda_ had other stuff to concentrate about right now.

"Wow, Bailey. Your baby is a quick one! You're already dilated 10cm, so you can start pushing now. You ready?"

Bailey looked up at Cody, and then at the doctor. "I guess I'm as ready as I can be?" Cody gave her hand a little squeeze to reassure her.

"Sounds good! Let's welcome your baby into this world then!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Yup! It's on! ;)

**QUESTION: What should the baby's name be? Just leave some baby girl/boy names in a review, please! :)**

Thanks for reading!

xoxo

Emilie!


End file.
